Sirva-me
by Calls
Summary: Eles eram um trio do mais estranho e misterioso que se podia imaginar, mas mesmo assim sempre dava tudo certo, principalmente quando eles não tinham nada pra fazer.
1. Um copo de

**Um copo de ...**

Era uma noite de sexta-feira e três Cavaleiros haviam marcado de se encontrar nos pés das escadarias. Eles mantinham essa rotina desde as últimas décima primeira sextas e gostavam disso, claro que não se pode dizer que eram grandes amigos, mas já existia um tipo de convívio agradável que começou tempos atrás quando seus espectros se uniram por algo maior e se firmava a tal ponto de beirar a uma camaradagem.

Começou tudo quase sem querer, eles haviam retornado do inferno pela obra de Atena e logo restituídos de seus postos, certamente que estavam ávidos para mostrar serviço, no entanto o Santuário não estava sob ataque, as missões que realizavam não eram tão perigosas, fatais ou qualquer coisa que fizessem eles usarem seu poder e o frustrante era que todos os outros metais se metiam em algo mais caloroso e eles não, logo era certo que quisessem um pouco de ação, pois o marasmo estava acabando com eles. Depois de quatro meses de total latergia era normal que se agoniassem.

Certa vez Saga resolveu esticar as pernas para relaxar e decidiu descer de sua casa, infelizmente ele não havia conservado ou cultivado grandes laços para amenizar tédio, como outros Cavaleiros faziam e tudo que ele poderia fazer naquela hora, já que estava farto dos treinos noturnos, era caminhar por aí. Passou pelas duas primeiras casas sem nenhum problema, parou apenas no décimo quarto degrau da escadaria de Mu acendendo um cigarro, fazendo isso percebeu o barulho de passos atrás dele.

Eram Shura e Camus ao que parece tivera a mesma ideia de Saga. Os homens se cumprimentaram balançando as cabeças e em um acordo silencioso o geminiano puxou mais dois cigarros entregando a eles, os três desceram mais alguns degraus e se sentaram. A partir daquele dia virou um ritual para os cavaleiros, todas as sextas fumavam, conversavam ou ficavam em silêncio apenas apreciando a noite.

Quem passasse pelas escadarias da entrada da primeira casa do Santuário às sextas-feiras a noite encontraria um trio do mais estranho sentado fumando, além de estranho poderia ser até perturbador, os membros do Trio das Lamentações não era um grupo do mais afortunado. Parecia que o trio estava destinado a situações que vinham por um motivo em comum, a primeira morte veio pelo que eles achavam certo, a segundo morte veio por que ele fizeram o certo, a terceira morte veio porque era o certo e eles estavam ali sentado porque seria errado estar em outro lugar.

Essa sexta-feira não seria diferente, porém não seria igual, como sempre Saga chegou primeiro e logo os dois apareciam, cigarros na boca e estavam prontos.

-Vamos?- perguntou o geminiano e os três saíram.


	2. Sangria

Na- Para Shura, porque ele é o meu Cavaleiro.

* * *

**Sangria**

Shura acendeu um outro cigarro, ele havia adquirido esse habito em algum momento entre os seu 18, 19 anos e de fato tinha gostado da coisa, porém ele era controlado e só se dispunha a fumar quando queria se desligar um pouco de todo peso em suas costas.

Guardando o isqueiro dentro do bolso ele entrou num bar logo atrás de Camus e Saga a frente deste. O geminiano já havia estado ali com seu irmão logo que voltaram e tinha gostado, era um local agradável, tinha uma boa cerveja e podiam jogar sinuca, que descobriram que os três gostavam.

Não tinha muito gente por lá o que era apreciado pelos Cavaleiros, Saga fez um sinal para o rapaz do balcão que rapidamente entendeu e entregou a uma moça ao seu lado três cervejas. Camus havia se levantado da mesinha que eles escolheram para olhas a mesa de bilhar que estava ocupada por mais quatro homens, o aquariano conversou com um deles e logo voltou à mesa ao mesmo tempo em que a moça chegava com as bebidas.

- Merci! - a moça apenas balançou a cabeça olhando para ele.

Shura tragou o cigarro soltando a fumaça fazendo com que ela acordasse e saísse dali.

-Estão jogando em duplas, quem ganhar lá joga com aqueles da mesa- disse Camus apontando com a cabeça uma outra mesa, Shura e Saga ergueram as cervejas para eles e receberam o mesmo cumprimento em troca.

-A gente reveza- foi o que Shura disse e os outros dois aceitaram.

Saga puxou um assunto e eles logo entraram na conversa. As bagas de cigarro iam se acumulando sobre um cinzeiro e Shura estava prestes a acrescentar mais uma quando sentiu ser observado, não sabia por onde ou quem já que a iluminação do local era baixa, o aquariano disse algo que chamou atenção dele e por um momento ele deixou pra lá a sensação, pois tinha certeza que seja lá que estivesse o observando não parecia ser ameaçador.

Algum tempo depois houve um barulho maior na mesa de bilhar indicando que outra partida havia terminado, os homens chamaram por eles, Saga se levantou virando o conteúdo da cerveja de vez já pedindo por outra.

- Vamos acabar com eles!- Camus balançou a cabeça imitando o que o outro tinha feito e foi para mesa.

Shura então trocou de lugar para ficar de frente para mesa e observar o jogo, puxou o isqueiro para acender outro cigarro e em um movimento involuntário ele inclinou o pescoço encaixando cigarro na boca e riscando o isqueiro, enquanto tragava ele a sensação voltou, passando os olhos pelo bar dessa vez ele soube quem o observava.

A mulher estava sentada em uma das mesas num canto mais afastado de onde Saga e Camus jogavam sinuca, Shura se espantou por não tê-la visto antes, ela era bonita e vestia uma blusa verde escura e o capricorniano gostava daquela cor e pronto, apenas isso e mais nada, Shura apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para ela e desviou o olhar pedindo outra cerveja.

A mulher cruzou as pernas indignada e ao ver a bartender aproximar-se dele levantou com tudo e foi em direção a ela tomando a cerveja da sua mão levando para ele.

- Não deixei de notar que você está sozinho- disse ela depositando a cerveja na mesa, sentando na cadeira deixada por Saga, só que colocando ela mais perto dele sendo assim Shura trocou o cigarro da mão direita para esquerda evitando que ele pudesse queimar a perna dela.

- A senhorita é uma pessoa bastante observadora- disse ele meio sorrindo pegando a bebida e levando aos lábios.

O Cavaleiro tinha que admitir que a mulher era bonita, os cabelos pretos estavam perfeitamente ajeitados caindo pelos ombros, cílios e sobrancelhas negras adornavam olhos azuis, a boca era pequena chamava atenção pela cor amarronzada do batom, tinha a pele um pouco clara mais era difícil dizer o quanto já que a luzes não ajudam, além disso pelo que ele pode ver dos seios fartos que se apertavam contra os botões da camisa ela parecia bem macia.

- Ah! Nem sempre!- ela disse apoiando uma das mãos na coxa de Shura- Nossa!- exclamou ela sentido a firmeza sobre as mãos e passando a deslizá-las sobre a calça dele- Hoje a noite foi uma sorte!- continuou o acariciando.

- Com toda a certeza.- ele sorriu depois de soprar a fumaça.

Isto pareceu incentivá-la mais um pouco que correu a mão para aparte interna da coxa e descansando elas no meio das pernas do Cavaleiro, fez uma leve pressão e passou a acariciá-lo. Ela olhava para ele quando deslizava a mão em vai e vem entre as pernas dele.

Shura deixou que fizesse isso, se ela queria que mal teria? Além do mais ele era homem e fazia bem ao ego, levou mais uma vez a cerveja à boca, apagou o restinho de cigarro no cinzeiro, segurou a mão dela parando o movimente e se inclinou sobre ela passando os lábios pelo pescoço e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Minha vez!

Um pequeno gemido saiu dela e fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu chocada ao perceber que ele se levantou e caminhou para a mesa de bilhar.

* * *

Que tal? Gostaram?

No próximo capítulo o Cavaleiro que tem a bondade de um anjo e a escuridão de um demônio.

ps-Desculpem a demora, ocorreram coisas inesperadas.


End file.
